Nobody can resist the power that is TRIO!
by Chic Freak
Summary: Jack and Daniel gets into a fight while Carter tries to steal their coffee. And somewhere in the background Tealc lurks waiting for the right moment to take his revenge.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent. _

Nobody can resist the power that is TRIO!

There she was. The goddess. The one he had dreamed of so long. Standing on the same throne as her underlings. He didn't like that. It was beneath her. Bathed in the bright light, she stood proud in her shiny red dress, totally un-aware of his affection. Daniel let his eyes wander all over her. Every curve gave him a burning sensation. He needed her. He had to have her. He couldn't stand the thought of her being chosen by anyone else. Least of all Jack. Oh yes, he had seen the way Jack looked at her too. But he couldn't have her. There was no doubt in his mind. She was coming home with him. And he was prepaired to fight Jack to get her.

"Hey Dannyboy. Made up your mind yet? I think i could go for that Eva Trio myself." He pointed to the goddess and smiled.

"No Jack...Eva is mine. Choose another!" Daniels voice left no room for discussion but Jack just continued.

"Come on Daniel...what is this? Can't we share?"

"SHARE?" Daniel was outraged. No, they could not share. You didn't share the goddess with anyone. ANYONE! Not even Thor could borrow her and he was the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet.

"Yeah. Take turns, borrow...you know...share?"

"No!"

"Okay." Jack turned around and walked away and Daniel thought he had won. Then suddenly Jack turned around and came back.

"Was that a no as in "No you can't.", or no as in "No, i dont get the term "share"?

"JACK!"

"Yeah yeah...i'll just go see what Teal'c is doing."

"Good."

-------------------------------

"Jack, for the last time. No!"

"For cryin out loud Daniel!"

Carter could hear her two comrades argue long before she reached Daniels office and so could the rest of the SGC. She sneaked down the hall and quietly popped her head inside where she let her deep blue eyes search the room. The smell of old dusted books and the sweet aroma coming from Daniels new love made her body tinkle. Long nights had made her an excellent judge of coffee quality and eventhough her skills were not on the level of Daniels, she knew that Eva produced supreme coffee. It was the best coffee in the mountain and that made Daniel an easy target. How was she going to get it? Daniel was very protective of Eva. But maybe she could sneak in for a cup while Daniel was distracted by Jack. She observed the two for a while fascinated without knowing why. One standing steady with his head in a book and the other jumping around with his arms up, pulling the silver hair.

"OK. I asked you nicely!" Jacks firm voice sounded across the room as he leaped forward in a kungfu jump obviously going for something Daniel was guarding behind him.

"Jack, this in uncivilised behavior!" Daniel yelled as he used his body as a human shield. Jack bounced back across the floor and smashed into a bookshelf while Daniel went flying five feet through the air onto his desk. Behind them Eva stood in as a silent observer without saying a word.

"You ruined my bookshelf!", Daniel wailed.

"Me? What about yourself Mr. Human shield?" Jack responded as he stood up and prepaired for another attack.

"When are you going to learn that voilence solves nothing!"

"And when are you going to learn to share!"

"She's too strong for you!"

"Come on Danny...just one cup!"

"No! Nein! Niet! In how many languages do i have to spill it out?"

Carter sneaked in. She found herself crawling on the floor like a little silent mouse. She found a desk to hide under. The two med hadn't noticed her yet. Then Jack picked up something from another desk and she watched Daniels eyes get as big as teacups.

"You wouldnt!"

"Oh yes i would Dannyboy". Jack was holding up an old coffeemug in crash position above his head. It was white with a picture of a little teddybear drinking coffee on it. The bear had a little hat on saying "Muggi".

"You dare threaten MUGGI!" Daniel stuttered. Jack just smiled.

"Oh yes...".

"You are bluffing! You dont have the gut to do it. Not even you would dare. Think about Teal'c!"

"You really wanna take the chance? Teal'c will forgive me. One cup Daniel. One cup for one Muggi. Deal?"

Under the desk Carter watched the scene unfold. So did Teal'c. From behind the half closed door an eyebrow raised.

To be continued


End file.
